New Moon Madness
by Kichi
Summary: Find out why Inu Yasha HATES the New Moon, (if you didn't already know)


New Moon Madness  
By: Kichi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. Tonight there would be a new moon. He could all ready feel his power draining away, like blood from a gaping wound. All the more reason for him to get the jewel of four souls. He couldn't stand being only half demon. Tonight would just be another reason for him to find the jewel.. The new moon cursed him with the ultimate weakness, transforming him to a full human. He wondered why the full moon didn't turn him to a full demon. Certainly his power was increased nearly three-fold during the full moon, but he was no more a pure demon than he was before. Soon the new moon would rise and he would be at the mercy of its spell. He cursed his father and mother as he sprinted through the forest. He didn't want to be caught there after dusk. The demons who lived in the woods would attack him and devour his soul in his human form. He spat in disgust as he leapt onto a tree branch. He could see the town from here. He could at least find a shrine or something to sleep in during the night.   
He Leapt to another branch, and another until he reached the edge of the forest. He hopped to the ground and gasped at the sudden pain that shot up his leg. ::Damn it!:: he mentally groused. ::The moon must have risen already!:: he plopped down and pulled his foot up for inspection. He had landed on a sharp rock, it cut into his flesh, blood oozing down the bottom of his foot. He cursed and yanked the stone out and threw it behind him. He got to his feet and began to walk, growling in irritation as his tender foot caused him to limp like a weakling. He headed into town and noticed men working on the roof of a new home.   
"Hey you! Watch out!!" someone cried. He felt a sudden, intense pain on the top of his head. He fell to the ground with a groan, darkness engulfing him.   
He really hated the day of the new moon.  
  
"Sir, are you all right?" a girls voice. He opened his eyes with a soft moan. He brought his hand up to the top of his head and the girl gently took his hand. "Don't touch it. I've put some herbs on your wound to stop the bleeding and ease the pain." He wrenched his hand out of hers and wiped the sticky leaves off his head.  
"I'm fine!" he snapped. "What the hell happened?" he sat up suddenly and bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He stared at the girl before him. She was pretty, for a human. Her pale skin, her long, black hair, and her dark gaze. He scowled, she was a human, and he didn't want to have anything to do with her, even if she was attractive.  
The young girl blanched suddenly, her eyes widened in shock. His eyes were shining gold! She'd thought it weird that the young man before her had white hair, but the eyes were too much!  
"Y-you're a demon!" she cried and leapt to her feet, her long hair whipping about. He recognized the garb of a priestess. He smirked, watching her reaction. "Out of my presence, demon!" she cried, a white glow surrounded her body. Inu Yasha's eyes widened, she had real power! He snarled but kept still. She held in her hand a strip of rice paper with the words "Demon begone" emblazoned on it. She chanted the phrase and tossed the paper in the air. Inu Yasha watched with a bored expression, as it fluttered to the ground. Her spell had no effect! She frowned at him. "You are not human.. but you are not a demon either.. what are you?" he scowled.   
"I am half demon. The new moon transforms me to a human. A pathetic, weak human at that!" he snapped, glaring at her.   
"Oh." She blushed, her eyes lowering. "Forgive my rudeness. But you are still demon, even if you are not in form. You must leave. This is a holy place." She bowed, waiting for him to get up and go.  
"Make me." He snorted. "I'm not going anywhere. It is the new moon tonight, didn't you hear what I just said?" The girl frowned but nodded.  
"I see. My name is Kikyo. I am the village priestess. And if I must get you out then I will." Inu Yasha growled but still did not move. Kikyo raised her hands above her head and began to chant. She began to glow again, but this time the aura was red and electricity crackled at the edge. Kikyo's hands shot out and Inu Yasha yawned, and lay back down, his hands clasped behind his head. A glowing, red globe formed before her and then flitted through the air, unsure of its destination and with a puff, it disappeared. "What?" Kikyo gasped. "What is going on?" Inu Yasha cackled in delight.  
"I told you. I am human now, your spells won't work. So I am staying here until tomorrow." Kikyo frowned.  
"Fine!" she snapped, angry at the demon for taunting her, and angry with herself for failing. "But if you are not gone by sunrise, you will be sorry." She turned and stormed off. Inu Yasha smiled briefly. That girl was very attractive, for a pathetic human. He winced as his head began to throb. What ever had hit him really did some damage. His head was pounding! He groaned and rolled onto his side, clutching the sides of his skull. If he wasn't a damn human, he wouldn't have been injured in the first place. And if he would of, he'd be healed now! His growl of anger turned to a whimper as the pain increased.  
  
Kikyo stood outside his door. She heard his pain-filled moan and her heart clenched. She wanted to help him, but he was a demon. And all demons had to be destroyed. But since he was a human right now, she could help him.. couldn't she? She bit her lip in indecision, and frowned. As a priestess it was her duty to heal any human in need of help, and he was technically human right now. Decision made, she turned and headed back.  
  
Inu Yasha felt cool hands on his skin. He opened his eyes and saw Kikyo.  
"What do you want, woman?" he ground out. She sighed and smiled softly. He was difficult, be he needed her help. She must help whoever she could.  
"Here. I brought you some food." She said and placed a tray before him. He sniffed hungrily. The food smelled delicious! And he was pretty hungry. He snatched the tray up and began to devour everything in sight. The shrimp, the pork rolls. The egg soup, spring rolls, rice, and last he drank all the tea. Kikyo remained silent as he ate. He'd never seen anyone with such poor manners! She could well believe he was a demon.   
"May I ask.." she began, clearing her throat. "What do you look like as a half-demon?" He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. ::Stupid human.:: he thought.   
"I look pretty much the same. My nails and teeth are sharper and I don't have these lousy human ears, I can barely hear! How you people survive is beyond me." Kikyo ignored the last comment.  
"What do your ears look like, normally?"  
"What's with all the questions?" he demanded. Kikyo blushed and looked down.  
"Forgive me. I am only curious. Do not be offended." He eyed he warily, she was a strange creature. First she tried everything to get rid of him, now she had given him food and making small talk!! He shook his head.  
"I have dog ears. White dog ears that stick up right here." He said pointing to the top of his head, just behind his bangs.   
"Really?" Kikyo said, wide-eyed. She didn't quite believe him. She wanted to see them for herself. "Do you have a tail?" she asked. He shook his head. She held in a sigh of disappointment. She could not imagine him with a tail or ears.  
"Lady Kikyo!" someone called from outside.   
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I must go." She said and took the empty tray with her.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and lay back. He was surprised to find that his head felt much better.   
"Good thing I ate!" he sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep and avoid the New moon's cycle entirely.   
  
Nasaru stood outside the shrine and waited for Kikyo.   
"Nasaru! What are you doing out so late. It is very dark and you will not know if a demon is creeping behind until it is too late." She gently chided. He smiled, showing all his teeth.  
"It is worth it to see you, Kikyo. I brought you these." He held out his hands and as she peered close he opened them revealing a jade dragon.  
"Oh my!" she gasped. "I cannot possibly keep this!"  
"But why?" Nasaru cried, his handsome features crumbling in disappointment. "It is said to have wonderful healing properties, I thought it would help you." Kikyo smiled.  
"I thank you for your kindness, but it is far too precious." Nasaru frowned and firmly placed it in her hand.  
"Dearest Kikyo. Please, I beg you. Keep this dragon. I want no one else to hold it but you. Please!" he whispered. Kikyo looked deep into his eyes and smiled.  
"Yes, Nasaru. I will keep it for you. I know it will be of great help." She smiled and clasped it in her hands.  
"Good." Nasaru said with a warm smile. "It will keep you safe and has highly valued healing properties. I know you will need it someday." He bowed down and taking her hand in his, pressed his lips against her flesh. "But now I must go, my lady. You are very correct. The night is dark and I must be quick, because the demons are slow on the night of the new moon, and if I am quick enough, they will not harm me."  
"I will pray for your safety." She said. He turned and flashed a quick grin.  
"Then I will walk at a snail's pace. Your prayers are enough to keep a hoard of demons at bay." Kikyo blushed and smiled as he turned away.  
  
"Did you give it to her?"  
"Yes my lord."  
"Good... excellent. You shall be rewarded."  
  
Kikyo placed the jade dragon on her wooden chest, next to her futon, and sighed. Nasaru was a very nice young man, but there was something about him that scared her sometimes. She didn't know what it was, but a strange aura hovered about him. She wondered what it could be...  
  
Inu Yasha woke from a dead sleep. He smelled dragon flesh, and the scent made his hair stand up. It was very close, but he could not hear the shrill cries or feel the blistering heat that accompanied a dragon. He rose from his bed and crept into the main area of the shrine. He smelled dragon all right and the smell was coming not from the main shrine, but from another room. He followed his nose to a door. He quietly pushed it open and gasped when he saw Kikyo sleeping quietly. A small candle burned by her bed, the soft glow making her features look other-worldly. He stared in awe, she was so beautiful! He grimaced, biting his lip. She was a human! It was true that right now he was human as well, and he was always at least half-human, but he was demon in spirit.   
It was then that he noticed the jade dragon on the wooden chest, glowing with an unnatural light. The more he looked at it the more it seemed as if it was moving! He crept over to it and was about to grab it when Kikyo stirred. He held his breath and stiffened, praying she wouldn't wake. He let out a sigh of relief as she rolled over, her back facing him and continued to sleep.   
He tip-toed over to the chest and quietly picked the dragon up. As soon as he did there was a blinding flash of light and an earth-shaking roar. Kikyo, startled out of sleep, turned to see her jade dragon growing! Larger and larger it grew, quickly filling the room. She screamed and leapt out of bed and dashed out of her room to avoid being crushed by the growing beast. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her out of the shrine.  
"You!" she cried in anger. "What have you done?"  
"What kind of priestess are you?" Inu Yasha spat, ignoring her question. "That thing lures demons to it and absorbs their power, fool!"  
"W-what?" she gasped. She had sensed something strange but ignored it thinking it was Nasaru. She felt a fool. The dragon burst through the roof of the shrine, roaring in fury. "What does it want?" she cried, cowering against the demon/human next to her.   
"Demons, what did I just say?!" he cried. "My presence must have awakened it. Who gave it to you?"  
"Nasaru!" she cried. The dragon snorted and sucked in its breath.   
"Run!" Inu Yasha cried and took off, pulling Kikyo with him. Several towns people had woken from the commotion and peered out their windows.   
"A dragon!" several voices cried at once. Flames billowed from its gaping maw. The hunter/warriors threw on their armor and grabbed their bows and swords. They each charged from their respective homes and sent a flurry of arrows at the raging dragon. Kikyo grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows from one of the townsfolk and began firing. One of her arrows struck the dragon in the neck and it shrieked in pain, it's long neck and horned head thrashing. Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks. Had he just seen that or was he imagining? The dragon had been struck by several arrows but each had bounced harmlessly off its hide. But why then had Kikyo's arrow managed to stick? And why had it caused the dragon suck pain? He shook his head and grabbed Kikyo after she'd released another volley.   
"Where is this Nasaru?" he yelled over the cacophony. Kikyo turned and took off.  
"This way! Hurry!" she yelled. Inu Yasha caught up to her with ease. "I've always had a strange feeling about him." She admitted to Inu as they ran. "I should have never accepted that gift." Inu Yasha snorted. They stopped in front of a large house. "Here." Kikyo stated. Inu bolted inside and searched the house only to find it totally empty.  
"Strange." He murmured. "A house this large should at least have servants." A sudden noise distracted him and he turned just in time to dodge a blow from Nasaru's sword.  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my home?" Nasaru demanded. Inu snarled and kicked the blade from Nasaru's grip.  
"Why did you give Kikyo that dragon? Who gave it to you?" Nasaru did not answer. "Fool. I will feed you to the dragon myself." Nasaru tried to run but Inu caught him by his hair and dragged him out.  
  
Kikyo was out of arrows and she could see a cloud of demons heading towards the dragon. She had to destroy the demons before the dragon had a chance to absorb them. She ran off towards the swarm her body turning a brilliant white. She stopped before the mass and was thankful to see the dragon hadn't noticed her or the demons.   
"Demon begone!" she cried. A brilliant flash illuminated the sky. The demons imploded with pained shrieks and she sighed in relief. She picked up a full quiver of arrows as she ran back towards the dragon. She spotted Inu Yasha, Nasaru, and the villagers as she drew near. Inu Yasha had Nasaru by the hair and was about to fling him at the dragon. "NO!" Kikyo cried and dashed forward. Inu heard her cry and cocked his head to the side, not understanding.  
"He caused all this to happen. Why should I not kill him now?" she ignored him and ran to Nasaru.  
"Nasaru! Stop this thing! You have to help us!" she pleaded. Inu Yasha grimaced in disgust. He couldn't believe Kikyo was begging this pathetic fool for help. He shook his head.  
"I can't. I don't know how."  
"Maybe you should ask the person you got it from." Inu Yasha prompted. The dragon was heading their way. Inu was about to pitch the fool into its jaws when he noticed the faint light on the horizon. Dawn was fast approaching! He was almost giddy with anticipation, he would soon regain his powers and he'd be able to destroy the dragon with ease. The dragon suddenly charged. Inu Yasha leapt out of the way and grabbed Kikyo, pulling her with him. Nasaru screamed as the dragons jaws came down around him. Kikyo gasped in terror as Nasaru was devoured. She turned to scream at Inu Yasha but stopped. The sun had risen, and as she saw Inu in the light she noticed he looked different. His ears! They had turned to white dog ears. His eyes were slitted like a cat's, and he threw his head back, laughing. She could see his canine teeth growing long and sharp. She gasped and tried to pull out of his grip, but his strength had tripled in seconds.  
"At last!" he cried. "My powers have returned!" he leapt at the dragon. "Demon begone!" he cried, his claws tearing through the dragons neck. The severed head landed at his feet. He laughed triumphantly. Kikyo and the villagers stared in horror. He turned to Kikyo and grinned his sharp canines flashing. "Consider my debt to you paid." He turned and began to walk away.   
"Wait!" Kikyo cried against her better judgement. Inu turned with a small frown.  
"What?" Kikyo flushed.  
"I-what is your name?" she asked. Inu smiled. He realized he'd never told her.  
"Inu Yasha." He said and was gone. Kikyo shook her head in disbelief and went to tend the wounded.  
  
The End   



End file.
